Harry's Slave
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Harry gets a slave over the summer, Severus. Draco is Harry's boyfrined, and is not happy with Harry's new slave. *Harry/Draco Harry/Severus Fred/George
1. Buying a Slave

**UPDATE! I do not own Harry ****Potter in anyway. **

**And thank you to my beta Micherie! You are amazing!**

**This is only the only chapter that is updated right now, I will post more soon. **

**A/N Severus should have been nicer to Harry... **

Harry was going to have a fun summer. It was his sixth year, well going to be his sixth year. Harry did something he didn't even know was legal until now. He just got himself a slave. And not just any slave, this one, helped make the past five years of his life hell! Harry went to an auction, and saw this man. People were betting, and finally when one man said a price that no one else would raise, Harry made his bid. The new slave was terrified, Harry knew that much. He was sold. To Harry Potter.

* * *

"Severus!" Harry called his name with a air of boredom and arrogance, as if he had better things to do, and knew that the person attached to the name would have no choice but to appear.

Severus did- "Yes?" Severus kneeled to his Master with a dark scowl on his face openly showing his contempt and anger.

Harry cleared his throat in warning, Severus said through clenched teeth, nearly hissing, "Yes, Master?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to come with me to the Ministry, to get your rights as a bonded slave in order. But since you clearly don't know how to talk to me, I think you can just stay here."

"My…rights, Master?"

"Yes, but you may stay here, since you either have no capacity for using any modicum of respect or courtesy towards me, or the terms are alien to you in general."

"I should have spoken differently. I…apologize, sir."

"So I take it that you want to come with me?"

Severus really hated his life; did Harry really think he would answer? Of course he did, because he said, "Answer me, Severus."

"Yes, I would like to come, if Master will let me."

Harry was enjoying this too much- he couldn't help but smirk. "In that case,will you behave? The more I trust you, the more rights you will be allowed. Understand?"

Bastard! "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Harry walked to the fire place, "I don't trust you to apparate us without doing something unwarranted and unpleasant to me."

Severus didn't even bother to protest, because it was true. "I'm sorry to hear that, Potter."

Harry didn't move, Severus waited. "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Disrespect. You will stay here, I'll be back."

Disrespect? What could I have done in the last 8 seconds? Severus didn't say anything; he waited for Harry to continue.

"If you can tell me what you have done wrong, you may still come."

Severus thought, "I spoke to you by your name. I slave may not do such unless given the right."

"Good." Harry grabbed the floo powder, "I will wait up to one minute. If you your not there I will continue without you." Severus nodded, and Harry said "Ministry of Magic, Slavery and Service." With that Harry was gone with the green flames.

Severus sighed and followed. He came to Harry who, was talking to a Ministry worker. Harry was given a stack of papers. He walked over to Severus, "I thought I would have to fill these out here, but I do not. Come." Harry went back to the fire place, and put a spell on the papers so they wouldn't get ruined in the travel. Harry was glad he was able to use magic as a minor now. With the acquisition of a slave, Harry's rights had been well attended to as well, in his opinion. "12 Grimmauld Place ."

Severus again followed. "Stupid boy." He said under his breath. Severus walked out of the fire place, and over to Harry, who was sitting in an armchair.

"Sit at my feet." Harry said without looking up from the paper he was reading. Severus did as he was told and waited. Harry finally looked at him, and said with a slow, knowing, and somewhat malevolent smirk,

"Since I'm a stupid boy, I'm going to go ask a friend to help me with these." Harry stood up from the chair. Severus stood up to follow, but Harry said, "I did not give you permission to follow. Sit." Severus sat back down. Harry wrote a quick letter, and went over to Hedwig. "Take this to Ron secretly, please." Hedwig hooted, and took off.

Harry looked at Severus, "Are you sure you don't want me to get Hermione? You look ill."

Severus felt ill, most of his rights, no, maybe all of his rights, in the hands of a Weasley. "No, Master. I'm fine." NOT!

Harry smirked and went back to his chair. Waiting.

* * *

Ron was playing chess with Fred when Hedwig came peaking at the window. Ron got up and rushed her in. Ron gave Fred a look, Fred rolled his eyes, and got left to go find George. Hedwig let Ron take the letter.

_Ron,_

_I have…interesting news! Come to Sirius's old place, as soon as you get this owl. Tell Fred and George, but do not tell Hermione. Tell no one but Fred and George, if you tell them to come. I want some *Help.*_

_- Harry_

_P.S. Has to do with Snape!_

"Fred! George!" Ron called, looking for his older brothers.

"What d'you want?" George asked, coming out of the bedroom as he wondered why his little brother was so irritatingly accurate with his ill-timing.

Fred was mumbling something like,"Every time!" on his bed.

George laughed at Fred quietly, then turned back to Ron. "What do you want?"

"Harry wants us to go meet him at Sirius's old place."

Fred was still pouting on the bed. "Let us guess, something Who-Know-Who related?"

"If it does, tel-"

"Will you two shut up! It has to do with Snape!"

"What?" Fred said sitting up now.

George rolled his eyes, at Fred. "You really want to go?"

Fred didn't answer right away, but ended up nodding. George sighed, and began walking downstairs to the fireplace. Ron and Fred followed. "We can't tell any one, I don't know why, but Harry said not to."

Fred and George nodded as one, saying in unison, "You go. We'll catch up."

Ron obeyed, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, calling out, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

Ron arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Harry!" Ron called. He saw Harry sitting on a chair with papers strewn about him, examining a couple in his hands. Ron went over and sat on the couch. "What was it you wanted help with?"

"Fred and George not coming?"

"They said they would catch up top us soon, so what about Snape?

Harry nodded. "Well… I'll just show you." Harry took his attention off of the papers. "Severus!" Harry yelled out. Severus appeared, with his eyes downcast and his jaw set. Ron's jaw dropped as he saw Severus kneel at Harry's feet.

"Yes, Master?" Severus asked, hoping that Harry wouldn't force him to put on a show for Ron.

"Stand." Harry said simply, and at the same time, Fred and George finally made their way out of the fireplace.

"What is Snape doing here?" Fred asked.

"What do you need help with?" George asked.

Harry pointed to the many papers, on his lap. George was confused, "If you wanted help with papers, shouldn't you have gone to Hermione?"

"No." Harry gave George a paper, and waited for him to finish reading it. George was smiling when he looked up.

"What is your name?" George asked Severus.

Fred looked at his brother, "That's Severus Snape, are you ok? How do-"

George shot Fred a look, that Harry caught as well... Fred had fallen quiet immediately though, and that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

Ron looked at George, while Severus gave Harry a pleading look. Harry shook his head, which meant Severus had to answer. "My name is, Severus, Mr. Weasley."

"What is your last name?" George asked, smiling cruelly.

Severus looked at Harry again, silently asking if he truly had to answer the question. Harry waited. Severus sighed, "My-my name…is Severus Potter."

Ron and Fred looked over at Harry, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Fred took the paper from George, "Bloody hell!" His eyes went wide as he scanned it.

"I know!" Harry said before he could stop himself.

Ron was now laughing, Severus was deeply humiliated. He looked at Harry, "Did you need anything? Or did you just feel up to humiliating me?"

Harry was no longer smiling, Ron was no longer laughing, and Fred was now paying more attention to the group than the paper in his hands. Harry spoke, "Excuse me? I clearly misunderstood your tone and choice of words."

Severus was secretly glad of the second chance; Harry had just given him. He didn't want to be punished in front of people, or at all for that matter. "Would Master and his friends like anything?"

"I'm fine Severus. However, ask my guests for yourself."

Severus looked at them, with an menacing look that Harry didn't see. "Need anything?"

"N-Nothing," they replied, too awed to fully take advantage of the glorious opportunity presented. Severus turned to Harry to be dismissed. Instead Harry commanded,

"Sit at my feet, and say nothing unless spoken too. Understand?"

"Yes, Potter. " Severus sat down on the floor by Harry's feet. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the stubbornness with which his slave was insisting on defying him.

"Severus? What did you just call me?"

"Sorry, Sir. I will be in no more need of reminding, Master."

"I better not have to remind you again."

"Yes, Master."

Ron not really wanting to stop this, said anyway, "What did you want help with, Harry?"

"I want you guys to help me with these."

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Severus's rights."

All went wide-eyed. Severus felt like he was going to be sick. Ron spoke, "You want us.. To.. Help you.. Ok. Tell me want you want me to do."

"Well, I'm going to let Severus teach at Hogwarts. B-"

Severus was glad Harry was letting him do that much. "Thank you, Master."

Harry didn't look at him, when he said, "I told you not to speak unless you were directed to, did I not?"

Severus looked back at the ground, "Yes, Master."

"So don't."

Severus nodded. He waited for them to continue. Harry then cleared his throat again, turning to look at Severus. Severus feeling the eyes of his master on him, and the feeling the tention of the silence he thought quickly of his mistake. "Yes, Master."

Harry smirked, nodded, and began to speak again, "However, even though he will be teaching at Hogwarts, it doesn't automatically equate to everything being the same as it once was."

"How so?" George asked.

"Well, things such as a wand, money, and certain other rights he will have to earn. I have other things to deal with."

Ron was grinning, "How will he earn them?"

Severus was looking at the over excited Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, stop grinning like a fool. You look ridculious." Severus spat, his anger causing him to forget for a moment that he wasn't supposed to speak.

Harry looked at Ron, "Were you talking to me or him?"

"I was talking to you, but I think I got an answer."

Harry glared at Severus, "You will not talk again. Or I will have to put your mouth to a different use. Understand?"

Severus nodded, but Harry wasn't having it. "Answer me."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Harry was enjoying this. He didn't like it that he was enjoying it. It was revealing a part of his personality that he had never expected or especially wanted to become prominent. "Ok. I want you guys to help with the behavioral aspect of this merit program."

Severus bit his tongue to keep from shouting. Ron was grinning, and the twins were wearing equally scheming smirks. "Severus will show Ron that he deserves a wand, and show you twins that he deserves the salary at Hogwarts."

All looked at Severus, who now really wanted to be dismissed. "Master? May I be dismissed?"

"I said, don't speak. What gave you the idea you could?"

Severus didn't answer. What would his punishment be? He knew that it was futile and weak, but he hoped that, despite his looks, Harry was different then his father. He hoped that he wouldn't have to do without teaching at Hogwarts or his wand. But then again, neither had to do with his mouth.

"Since a simple order of don't talk is to much for your mouth to handle. We'll put it to better use."

Severus gulped, and waited. "On your knees, and kneel to the floor." Severus did as he was told. "Use you mouth to lick my shoes clean."

Ron looked at Severus, Harry waited. Severus made no movement to follow the order. These shoes have been in two different fire places, four times. Harry has been outside in these shoes and god knows where else. "Sir, Master, pl-"

"You're still talking. Maybe I should find more for you."

Ron started laughing again, "Harry, maybe you should make him eat off the floor?"

"Weasel, shut that mouth of yours. Now."

Harry gave Ron a dirty look, then turned back to Severus. "Insulting my friends isn't going to get you anywhere."

Severus didn't say anything. He knew that if he wanted his rights back, he would have to earn it. He took a quick swift of his tongue to Harry's shoe. It made him sick, and angry. He didn't look up, he didn't want to be humiliated any more than he already had been. Severus was done after about fifteen minutes. "Master, may I speak?" Severus never looked up from the ground.

"Look at me and you may."

Severus looked up at Harry, "I wanted to ask a favor, Master. I do not deserve one, but may I ask?"

"You may ask, but no promises."

Fred, George, and Ron got up and went to the fire place. "Mum will have a fit if we're gone for too long."

Harry nodded shortly as Ron, then Fred disappeared into the green flames. George was the last, but Harry spoke just before he left. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"So what's going on between you and Fred?"

George went bright red, "How did you know? We were trying to keep it secret."

Harry shrugged, "Are you guys..." Harry trailed off figuring out how he wanted to word his sentance. "Are you guys together in a deeper relationship than just siblings?"

George nodded, "Yeah.." He mummbled, "You won't say a-"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Does R-?"

"No, Ron's still pretty clueless."

George looked over at Severus. Harry said, "He won't say anything either." Harry turned a stren look to Severus, "Will you?"

"No, Sir." Severus said, disgusted. Harry could tell by his voice that he was sickened. Harry gave Severus a deathly glare. Severus looked at the ground, and Harry looked back at George.

"See?"

George nodded his thanks and left with the green flames behind him. Harry turned back to Severus, "You wanted to ask me something?"

Severus nodded, "Will you be angry if I ask?"

"No, but I might be angry on how you ask, so be careful of your tone and word choice."

Severus sighed, "When we go to Hogwarts, in one week, will you.. If I…" Severus was furious that he had to ask, but he was still apprehensive of Harry's possible reactions. "If I do something that you feel is worth punishment. Can you punish me after classes?"

"So that no-one will see you being punished by your former, hated student?"

"Ah…yes, that's right, sir." Severus sighed inwardly.

"Well that depends. If you do something I believe is too foolish to let pass without comment, then I will not wait. But if it is of a lesser degree of insubordination of my rules for you, I will wait. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Not like he would have a choice.

Harry cleared his throat, in warning, and Severus quickly added, "Yes, Master."

"Good. Let me finish with these, and we can go eat."

Severus nodded, "Master?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I'm grateful…thank you. I do have one other question, however. It would be… difficult to teach using your surname. May I allow my students and colleagues to address me as Professor Snape when we go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry stopped mid-signing, he looked up at Severus and smirked. "Embarrassed about being a Potter?"

Severus was silent, he really hoped he wouldn't be forced to answer that question, because he would inevitably be punished for his answer. Harry waited, and when Severus didn't answer he laughed, and went back to the papers. It was quiet for a half an hour, before Harry spoke,

"Are you hungry Severus? We can go to Diagon Alley or to Mrs. Weasley's home."

"Do I have a choice?" Severus sighed rudely.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Ok, rules."

"Rules, Master?"

"Yes, Rule 1. You will speak to me with more deference than you did just now. That goes for my friends as well."

Severus nodded, not really wanting to make the night worse then it already had been.

Harry continued, ticking each point off on his fingers. "Rule 2. You will not insult me, my friends, or my family, because it won't matter where we are or what is being done, you will punished. Understand?" Severus nodded, but Harry wasn't pleased. "Answer me, with that mouth of yours that couldn't stay shut before. Which leads to Rule 3. You will answer me with words, not nods. And lastly, for now that is, you know that you are to address me using only Sir or Master. You break these rules, you will be punished understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. And I'm sure you would rather go to Diagon Alley, correct?"

Severus nodded again. Harry grabbed Severus's shirt and pulled him to Harry's face. "Do you want to be punished again?"

"No, Master."

"So when I tell you to answer me you will do so without unnecessary attitude problems or obstinancy?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Harry let go of Severus, "Go to Diagon Alley, and I'll meet you there, I have to go tell someone I won't be able to dine with them tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Severus went to the fireplace, since he had no wand. "Diagon Alley." And was gone.

Harry waited a few seconds, then went into the fire place, calling out, "Malfoy Manor."


	2. Telling the Boyfriend

Harry walked in. Everything was just how he had left it. Narrissa looked up at Harry, "Draco is in his room. He's a bit moody, so be careful."

Harry smiled, "He's upset because I didn't let him come over."

Narrissa nodded, "Is Severus ok with everything?"

"No, but he'll have to get used to it. It was either me or John Mishel."

"The sex slave owner?"

"Yes. So has Lucius been behaving?"

"On and off, but it's completely fine for now."

Harry looked around, he didn't see Lucius anywhere. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he was right here, then you came, and he was... well.. gone."

Harry nodded, "I'll speak with him later." Harry started up the stairs and Narrissa went back to her writing. Harry went to Draco's bedroom door and knocked twice.

"Mother! I said leave me alone!" Draco yelled from behind the door, without opening it.

Harry smiled, "Fine! Love you too!" Harry said, affecting a despairing, patronizing tone.

Draco flung open the door. "I thought you were my mother. She won't leave me alone. Sorry," Draco said in a rush, making steps as if to embrace Harry. But he stopped himself, thinking. "No, wait a tick, I'm not."

Harry pouted, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Is my Dragon upset with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You didn't let me come see you today."

"I told you I had to take care of some stuff, and then I would take you out to dinner, remember?"

"Yes, I do. But I want to know what stuff is more important than me, Draco Malfoy, the lover of Harry Potter."

Harry sighed, "It wasn't more important. I just couldn't have you there."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Why was that?"

Harry hesitated, not wanting to give an answer quite yet, shifting from one foot to another. "Will you come eat dinner with me or not?"

"I will, but you are going to tell me what the hell you're hiding for me."

"Who said I was hiding any thing?"

"Your eyes. You know that you can't meet my eyes when you're lying."

Harry scowled at being so thoroughly and accurately questioned by his lover. "You'll find out tonight." Harry turned to walk down the stairs. "And by the way, leave your wand here."

Draco crossed his arms, "Why?"

"You'll kill me when you find out."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Were you cheating on me?"

"NO!" Harry was getting irritated by Draco's guesses. "You know I wouldn't ever do that!"

"Then I won't kill you."

"Leave your wand here, or give it to me."

Draco thought a moment, "Only if we apparate." Harry always traveled by floo powder, he hated apparating.

"Fine." Draco handed Harry his wand, and Harry apparated them both to Diagon Alley. "Come on. We're going to Rishyo." Draco and Harry walked into the exclusive restaurant even as Harry looked around restlessly. Draco noticed Harry looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No-one." Harry answered, as their waitress finally came.

"Can I take your order?"

Draco looked at Harry, "Order whatever you like."

"I'll have the most expensive thing you have." Draco said wanting to get back at Hary for making him stay away all day.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He'll have the tonkatsu and I'll have the same." The waitress wrote what Harry had said, "And just to make him happy, the most expensive wine you have."

The waitress looked at Harry, "Are you of age to be drinking?"

Harry smiled, sometimes it was good to be the "Savior". "No ma'am, but I can take buisness else where if this is going to be an issue."

The waitess froze, knowing that if Harry Potter left before even getting his meal... She would be in real trouble with her boss, "Of course there's no issue, I will be right back with your wine."

Harry smiled sweetly, "Thank you-"

"Harry be nice to her.." Draco turned to the waitress, "I'm sorry for him, he's a bit of jerk sometimes."

Harry pouted, "Am not.."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

Draco rolled his eyes at his childish lover, "Please bring the wine with some water please? Thank you."

The waitress nodded, smiling at the couple's antics, and left to enter their order. Harry looked around again, and then looked at Draco, "I am not being jerk." Harry said before sticking out his tongue at Draco. Draco smiled but before he could speak, another voice came in.

"Sir?" Harry and Draco looked up, and saw Severus with his hands behind his back, and head bowed. Harry moved over.

"Sit." Harry said, and looked at Draco who sat across from him. "Him. That's what I needed to tell you." Harry waved his hand in Severus' direction, keeping his eyes locked with Draco's.

Severus felt sick, he wished that Harry would have picked somewhere more crowded and less sedate. He didn't want anyone to find out from overhearing this conversation. Harry looked at Severus, "When the waitress returns, you can order what you'd like, as long as it's something would will eat."

Severus looked at Harry with frustrated and unskillfully hidden contempt, why would he order something he didn't want to eat? But because he was told to answer Harry when Harry talked to him, "Yes, S-"

"Potter. Just Potter." Harry said hastily, not wanting Draco to know yet.

"Uncle Sev, why are you here?"

"To eat ."

"I know that. I mean why are you here, at the table with Harry and me."

"I was asked to sit down."

The waitress came back as soon as she could when she realized that an addition had been made to the table. "Can I get you something, Sir?"

Severus looked at Harry, Harry would have to speak for him, Severus no longer had any right to state his desires for himself to anyone. Harry and the waitress waited. Severus said nothing. The waitress stared at him, and noticed his hand. A slave mark. "I see." She looked at Draco then to Harry, "Do you want the tonkatsu as well?" She asked Severus.

Severus again said nothing. Draco was getting annoyed by this, "He'll take the..."

Severus looked at Harry, "I can't Potter. I have no say in this."

Harry caught on quickly. "Ah! What do you want Severus?"

"I'm not hungry, Potter." Severus huffed, scowling at his hands.

Hary told the waitress, "Chef's choice." with that the waitress left. Harry turned to Severus, "You're going to eat, I'm not going to negotiate with you concerning that, understand?"

"Yes, Potter."

Harry pulled out a sheet of paper, he handed it to Draco. "It was me or John Mishel." Harry tried to justify his possession of one Severus Snape.

Severus's heart jumped at that name. "May I ask w-"

"It was either he or I who would have had the option of buying you."

Severus glared, shielding his confused emotions that were bubbling dangerously close to the surface with annoyance. So, Potter saved me from becoming a sex slave? Odd. "I see, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Draco looked up from the form. "So…You're a slave, Uncle Severus?"

"Yes, Draco. I am."

"Is Harry being nice to you?"

"On a very sporadic basis, yes."

Harry glared. So did Draco, but at Harry. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Harry lied. He had punished Severus but Draco didn't need to know that.

"What did he do Uncle Sev?"

Severus got the wrong look, from the wrong person. Harry was looking at him, angrily. He and Draco waited for Severus to answer. "He did nothing. I was knowingly being impertinent."

"You're lying. Tell me."

Severus knew he was going to be punished when he got home, anyways, but he nonetheless attempted to keep up the pretense. "I'm not lying. He didn't do anything to me."

"Harry, I'm going to go home." Draco said getting up. Harry pulled him back down.

"Don't leave. I didn't do anything. I swear."

"Fine." Draco sat back down. He glared at his boyfriend, "If you're lying, I swear to Merlin, the next time you get fucked, is when Ron fucks me."

Harry smiled, Severus choked. Harry and Draco looked at him. Harry disapproving of his prejudice, and Draco annoyed by his uncle's repressive beliefs. Harry spoke silkily and menacingly, "Want to say something?"

"No. I want to go home, Sir."

The waitress came out with their food. She set down the two fried pork main courses, and a poncily colorful and dainty pasta dish. Harry snickered as it was put in front of Severus. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked, returning the wine and water to the table.

Harry shook his head no, "No, thank you."

With that the waitress left. They ate in silence, until Draco broke the silence. "I'm staying at your house tonight right, Harry?"

Harry gave him a questionable look, "Yes, that usually is what happens."

Severus knew why this question was asked, mainly as a way of letting Severus know that Draco would be there in case of Harry trying to do anything. Severus could feel that Draco did not believe that Harry was innocent in the punishment conversation. "Sir, I forgot to tell you, but I received an owl about ten minutes before I came here to speak with you. It said that classes at Hogwarts will resume early this year."

Harry's mouth twitched upwards into a surprisingly threatening smirk, "When?"

"Three days, Sir."

"You asked to stay a Snape within Hogwarts. I have to say I'm still undecided."

Draco cut in, "You can stay a Snape, right Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I was only joking Draco, yes he can. Since being a Potter is such an embarrassment." said with puppy dog eyes to Draco.

Draco felt bad about what he had said, Harry had asked him to marry him when Harry became of legal age. Draco had said he would. Draco remembered that night well. "Harry, that's not what I meant. I only meant Uncle Sev wouldn't want to be a Potter because of your dad." Draco said wishing he hadn't. Harry stopped speaking of his family a long time ago. "Harry, I didn-"

"Shut up! I said I didn't do anything to him, but you still go on. I said I was joking, but you still don't stop! I get it, he doesn't want to be a Potter. End of that. You don't need to bring up my dad, so don't." Harry spat at Draco. "Let's go home. I'm not dealing with this."

Severus scoffed, what does Potter have to deal with? Control? Harry looked at him, "Now would not be a good time to open your mouth. But if you need to say something, I'd be careful with both its content and its tone."

"When did you two... when did... begin.. dating?"

Harry smiled, "Two years." Draco nodded his head.

"Why?" Severus asked nonplussed and not a little sickened by the relationship between his godson and his old rival's inept spawn.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but Draco only laughed, understanding his Uncle's moods and ideas. "I have to say, I've asked myself the same question from time to time."

"Then why?"

Draco tilted his head when he realized that Severus wasn't joking around, "Because we want to. Because I love him, and he loves me."

"So you've fallen in...love with Potter? Both and I and your father thought that you would grow out of the childishness we saw in you everyday, but it's not childishness we saw apparently. It's pure stupidity."

Harry grabbed Severus's hair, "Draco would fall under family, apologize."

Severus pushed Harry off of him. "No. I will not obey the child who is corrupting my godson, not even one of the age to use magic!"

Harry pulled out his wand, "You want to play like that, fine." Harry pulled Severus out of his seat, he grabbed his hair and put his head back. Harry looked at all the people looking at him, and said, "Pareo Mihi!" Severus yelped as the spell seemed to wind itself about his skin, tightening like a Japanese bondage arrangement. He had never heard it before or even seen it in any of his studies, but he could tell that it was not benevolent.

Draco stood there dumb-founded. "Harry, did you.. just.."

"Yes." Harry turned Severus's head to Draco, "I said to apologize."

Severus said, as if on reflex, "I apologize, Sir." Huh? I did not just say that!

"Good, get to your feet, and go wait outside."

"Yes, Master." **Master? What the he- **Severus's feet were taking him to the door, and Severus couldn't stop. Severus was now outside waiting. He couldn't move. Harry and Draco came out after about ten minutes. Severus bowed to his Master. Harry smiled, and nodded to Severus.

Draco looked like he could kill Harry. "Why did you do that? Huh? That wasn't needed!"

"If he doesn't want to listen, then I'll just help him." Harry said simply. "This would be why I said leave or give me your wand."

"I'm glad I did too. You would be a dead man right now."

Severus stood completely silent as his Master spoke with Draco. Severus had his hands behind his back, and his feet slightly apart. Severus didn't like how his Master was being spoken to. "Silence. Malfoy, you have no right to disrespect my Master, he has only done to me what I deserve."

Draco and Harry turned to Severus, both confused for a second. Harry shook his head and smiled, "Severus apparate home with Draco. I'll go alone." Harry throw Draco his wand, which Draco caught with a glare towards Harry.

"But Master, I wa-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I issued a command that I expect to be obeyed."

"Yes, Master." Severus walked over to Draco. The blond man took his unnaturally docile godfather gently by the arm and twirled with him into oblivion. Harry followed after them.

Harry looked right at Severus, "Go to bed, I will see you tomorrow at nine."

"Nine, Master?"

"You will be at breakfast by nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

Severus didn't want to leave his Master, but he obeyed. He went to his room, and when he got there, it seemed as if the cocoon of familiar magic loosened the maddening shackles of the bondage spell. He felt sick with shame and rage. He could not have just bowed to Harry, called him Master, and defended him from Draco! He couldn't have! What was that spell Harry had cast on him? Severus sat down on the bed, with his hands clasped loosely together and his hair hanging around his face. He tried to empty his mind of the day's shameful memories, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Severus flew awake at 10:34. He changed his clothes and then realized that he hadn't woken up for breakfast with his Master. He ran down the stairs, and Harry was in the living room with a Draco on his lap. Draco kissed Harry over and over on his neck. Severus couldn't turn away. He felt a strong pain in his stomach. It wasn't hunger, either. Draco made his way back up to Harry's mouth, Harry moaned as Draco moved his hands. Draco finally pulled away, "Say you want it.." He breathed.

"I want you, I want it, Draco.."

"Tell me what that is.."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw Severus. "What do you want?" Harry said, trying to get his breath back.

"Good morning, Master. I'm sorry for interrupting. I simply wanted to apologize for not getting up in time to join Master at breakfast. I was too lazy."

"It's fine. Ask Kreacher to get you something to eat."

Wait, I still get to eat? Severus bowed to his Master, and left the room. Draco went back to Harry, knowing that the moment was gone. He sighed, in disappointment. He got off Harry, and went to go talk to Severus. "Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, Draco?" he asked, sitting at the table with his head poised over his breakfast by his hand. "Can I help you?"

"Next time, you see Harry and me in the middle of something, don't stand there and wait, or interrupt. Leave."

Severus wanted to leave, but his feet wouldn't let him by then. "I do not have to listen to you Draco. But that I will attempt to do, as I believe that Master wants something similar."

"No, you will do it. Harry is my fiancée. So you will leave us alone when things like what you saw this morning are occurring."

"I said I will do what I can, Draco." Severus was disgusted by the way that his godson was slowly beginning to treat him.

Draco glared, and said petulantly, "And to think I asked him to take that spell off?"

Just then, Severus remembered the spell, "Draco, which spell was it that my Master cast upon me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You truly don't recognize it? Your entire house knows it, from 1st to 7th year. How the hell could you not? Stupid profe-" Draco was cut off by a slap to the face. Draco yelped, his face turned to the ground and hidden by his hair. Severus staredly dazedly at his stinging hand, with dread beginning a slow, torturous trip from his heart to his feet.

Harry came to see what was wrong with Draco. He saw the burning red mark on his lover's face, "What the hell is going on?" Harry yelled at Severus.

Severus didn't know what to say, he knew he was in trouble. Draco rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal, Harry. It's not."

"You've got a handprint on the side of your face! It's turning purple, Draco! Yes it is a big deal!" Harry looked at Severus, "Why did you do that? You've got two seconds to explain!"

"I... I'm sorry. Master. I won't do it again." Severus didn't know what he had been thinking. The wrath that had guided his hand was born of humiliation and shame, to be below his own godson in terms of knowledge, the one possession upon which he could still pride himself that remained in his life as it was.

"I asked you one question. Why. Did. You. Do. It!"

"He is a student, I am a teacher. I want to be shown respect and not called names, Master." The truth seemed to pour out of him, no matter how much blood filled his mouth from his bitten lips and cheeks.

"So you thought that you could slap him? And you want...respect? Who do you think you are?"

Severus had no answer. I'm a slave? A Potions Master? A professor? Severus said nothing.

"Answer me. Now!"

"Nothing, Master. I am a slave and nothing more."

"So who are you to touch, let alone slap Draco? A free man and my lover, much less?"

"I had no right." Severus remembered the rules Harry had given him. Draco was a family member of Harry's. Harry was going to punish him. "Master, I swear I'm sorry!"

"Crucio!"

Harry watched as Severus trembled with suppressed whimpers. Severus finally bit back a scream, from the simple, half-assed curse Harry had thrown at him. Harry's power pulsed through him. "Had enough?" Harry asked him.

Severus couldn't breath, let alone speak. And he wasn't going to push it with Harry by trying to nod. So he said nothing. Harry lifted the curse. As soon as it was lifted, Severus was met with a slap to his face. "Apologize to Draco. Tell him you will never touch him like that again." Harry said coldly.

Severus tried to hold back tears. But a single tear fell from his eye against his will. "I apologize, Draco. I w-won't do it a-again."

Draco bit his lip, as much as he loved the protective Harry, some times Harry went to far. In those sometimes Harry even scared him, and he wasn't really sure how to act.

"And if you do?" Harry asked Severus. Severus wanted to tear his lips off of his face. The man who cowered in front of his master and groveled was not a familiar or welcome image. He refused to lose one iota more of his self-respect.

Severus glared at Harry, and said nothing. Harry stepped towards him, and Severus crawled back quickly. Then realizing what he had done, Severus heaved himself to his still shaking legs and stood. "Leave me alone," he said quietly, limping past Harry.

"Want to say that again?"

"Yes. Leave me alone." Severus headed up the stairs to his room. Harry pulled him back roughly, by the collar of his robe.

"Get into the living room."

"No." Severus pushed Harry away from him, and walked up the stairs. "Leave me alone. Please."

Harry glared, "Take another step and not only will you be a Potter at Hogwarts, but you will at all times call me Master."

Severus stopped. He looked at Harry with empty eyes. "You are just like your father. Stupid. Careless. Selfish. And in love with power."

Harry's expression hardened. "Levicorpus!" Snape was in the air, upside down, and hanging gracelessly by one foot. "I dare you to insult my father again. You slimy, greasy, pathetic slug!"

"Is that the best you can come up with? Slug?"

"How about Snivellus? You remember crying, begging my father to leave you alone? To leave you alone and not hurt you? Do you remember that?"

Severus' glare was gone. He hated that day. The day Harry had gotten into his Pensieve. Harry had never said a word about what he saw. Not until now. "Please put me down."

"When I do, if I do, will you obey orders?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

Harry let Severus down, "What do you say?"

"Thank you?" Severus said hoping he was right.

"You're welcome. Now get into the living room."

"May I ask why?" Severus knew that he was on very thin ice. He hated having to act with deep, abject deference towards a mere boy, but that boy was his master in every sense of the word. Nad with the history they shared, it seemed as if Potter knew of almost every way to illicit his deeply buried insecurities and old wounds.

"You need to learn."

"Learn what?"

"How to act like the slave that you are, and how to treat people with that perspective in mind. This will be lesson one."

"How many will there be, Master?"

"Three. There will be three lessons. Two of them you will learn today. The last one you will learn tomorrow. You will act with more decorum and obedience at Hogwarts, and at home. If you don't, then I will punish you with more consistency as well as more severity. Do you understand me?"

Severus nodded. Harry raised his eyebrows. Severus quickly said, "Yes, Master. I understand."

Harry smiled without humor. "Stand," Harry commanded, pointing in the middle of the living room. Severus did as he was asked. "It's time for lesson one. Respect."


	3. Learning the Rules

Severus was told to stand in the middle of the room. Harry spoke, "Firstly, when you walk into a room, you will do what?"

"It depends. Who is in the room."

"Me, and- or my friends or family."

"I bow to you, I ask if you are need of anything."

"And to my friends and family?"

Severus really wanted to punch Harry, now. "I ask if they need anything, if they say they do, I do it. If they say no, I leave them be." Severus wanted to speed this up, so he said everything Harry wanted to hear.

"Fill in the blank. If I or family member walk into a room you are in, you _?"

"Bow."

"Why?"

"To show respect to you and your family."

"Good." Harry said really surprised. "Ron!" Harry said, looking at the fire place.

Severus truned and looked, he saw the red head. He sighed, as Ron stepped out of the fire place. He bowed slightly, "Good morning, Mr. Weasly."

Ron's eyes went big, "Ummm... To you as well, Professer Sn- Potter." _God that sounds weird. _

"Rise." Harry said to Severus. "What else do you ask Severus?"

Severus looked at Ron again, "Would you like anything, Mr. Weasly?"

"A million gallons." Ron said sarcasticly.

Severus looked at Harry, Harry who laughed, "No Severus, you don't really need to give him that."

Ron laughed, "Though I wouldn't mind. Pr- Sn- What am I suppose to call you?" Ron said annoyed that he couldn't speak without stumlbing over words.

Severus wanted to the answer to that qusetion as well, "I'm not sure, ask Potter."

Harry stepped up to Severus, "Call him, Severus or Professer." Harry said looking at Ron, then turning to Severus, "Second, what do you call me when talking to me? Or _about _me?"

"Potter, as you asked me too last night."

"I did, but me and you both know that was so Draco didn't find out yet."

"I call you Master?"

"Good. Maybe I should reward you for this; afterward."

Ron snickered, "Harry, mum wants you to come see her before we go back to Hogwarts."

"I'll go when, _this_ is over."

"What exactly is _this?" _Ron asked.

"Lesson 1."

Ron nodded, "May I watch this lesson?" Ron asked grinning.

"I don't mind, but if you say anything, anything to Draco, I'm going to kill you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I still don't like him. Why do you?"

"I don't date for you, Ron."

"I know that, I'm just don't see what you see in him."

Harry glared at Ron, "You don't see a lot of things. Anyway, back to the lesson."

Severus groaned aloud. Harry raised his eyebrows, "Have something to say?"

"No, Master." _Excpect your a stupid child, who should suffer in hell!_

"When I talk, you _?"

"Listen?"

"And?"

Severus didn't know the answer, he looked over at Ron, who was trying to figure out what Harry wanted as well. "I don't know, Master. What else do I do?"

"Ron, if Hermoine is talking to you, she wants you to...?"

"Listen and... Pay attention!"

"Good boy Ron." Harry said jokingly. Ron rolled his eyes again, and 'Barked' at Harry.

They both laughed. "Severus, you will, in respect, you will, listen and not comment. You will affer to me as, Master. You will bow when I or a family member walkes into a room you are in. Same if you go into a room. And you will offer to help, or ask if they want anything, in respect. No tone. I want to make it clear on eye rolling as well. Understand, Severus?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. After dinner tonight, lesson two will begin."

Severus saw that this _lesson _wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. "May I ask what the next lesson is?"

"Obey and Discipline."

* * *

Harry went with Ron and Severus to the Weasly's home. Draco went to his own home to pack up for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasly didn't like the idea of Severus a slave, but when she was told about John Mishel, she dropped the subject.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly went to bed. Harry sat in the living room with Fred, Geogre, Ginny, Ron, and Severus. He got an evil idea.

"What to play truth or dare?" He asked the group of bored people.

"Why?" asked Ginny, "We're all mainly related..."

"So? Why not?"

Fred and George said they would play, only if Severus did. Severus didn't want to play, but of course Harry asked him too, so he didn't have a choice. So everyone deiceded to play. Harry started off the game, since it was his idea.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, french your brother."

George paled. He knew that Harry knew about him and Fred. Fred thought a moment, "Which one?"

"You choose."

Fred looked at Ron the George. He kissed George sliding his tongue in. George moaned, and leaned forward.

Fred pulled back, quickly! Harry held down his laughter. Fred glared at Harry, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Fred looked at all of them, he whispered the dare to Harry. Harry's eyes widened. "NO! I am not going to do that!"

"I can't wait to tell Draco about what Severus did, and got him in trouble. Your shoes still look clean." Fred said, as Harry glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Malfoy Manner, right? Might as well tell him now..." Fred said getting up...

"FINE!" Harry pushed Severus on his back, and climbed on him. "You look so hott..."

"WHAT!" Severus shouted.

"I said lets fuck..." Harry slid his hands up Severus robe.

"Get off me!" Severus said as he shoved Harry off him. Severus stood to his feet,

Harry looked up at Severus, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said..." Severus didn't want to finsh his sentence. "What I said is unimportant, I shouldn't have said anything."

Harry said nothing, he knew this would be where Severus was to be punished. He sighed. "Fred, run."

Fred realized what Harry meant, and why. Fred got up and went upstairs quickly. George followed. Ginny went upstairs to her room. Ron, on the other hand, stayed. Harry got to his feet, "Severus, what am I to do with you?"

Severus rolled his eyes, remembering what Harry had told him about respect earlier that day. "What you see fit."

Harry looked at Severus, "Get in front of me, and kneel. On both knees, and look up at me."

"Y-yes, M-master." Severus did as he was ordered, and knelt in front of his Master.

"Suck." Harry said simply, "And do not repeat this to Draco, understand?"

"Y-yes." Severus said, not liking Harry's words to keep something from Draco, the order to give a blow job or that he couldn't stop stuttering.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master." Severus said quickly, undoing his Master's robe. He got to the order quickly.

"This is lesson two. You will be punished, if you go against me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, of course, Master." Severus did as he was told. He really didn't want that spell, Harry had cast yesturday to be cast again.

Ron watched this, with a smile on his face from the humlilation Harry was causing

Severus. "How's it feel? To suck your Master's cock? Stupid slave." Ron said walking up stairs.

Severus sucked and played with the dick in his mouth with his tongue until Harry came, he cleaned off his Master and dressed his Master again.

"Po-Master, I apolize for the way I acted. I won't do it, again." Severus looked at the ground, he refused to look back at his Master after that humliating act he had just done. He craved for a glass of water to wash away the taste of cum that lingered in his mouth and throat.

"No, you won't. I hate that I did such a thing to Draco, but I know that it is something you don't look forward to if you disobey, right?"

"I would not like to be forced to that, Sir."

"So if you are asked to do something you...?"

"Do as Master comands."

"If I'm doing something to you...?"

"Go willingly to Master's choice."

"Last but not least, who is your Master?"

"You, Harry Potter, are my Master."

Harry smiled. "Good boy. For what you have done tonight and this morning, you were very good when I was giving my lesson, I willl reward you."

Severus looked up at Harry, still kneeling in front of him, "Reward, Master?"

"Yes. Tell me, anything you want. You may have."

Severus thought a moment, he felt childish. He was getting a REWARD for doing what he was asked. "I want to be a respected teacher when going back to Hogwarts." Severus said hoping his Master would accept.

"Alright. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you, I'm very greatful."

"Will you speak of these lessons to Draco or to anyone to tell Draco, Voldermort could puinsh you, and it would be mercy to what I will do. Understand?"

"Of course. Master." Sevrerus said not truely fearing it. Mostly because, he didn't belive it.

"Good. Now, we should get home. I bet you are tired?"

"Yes, Master."

"You will call me Harry when Draco is around, and Master when he is not."

"Understood, Master."

"Good. Now you may go to the fireplace. Go home, and get into bed. I don't want to see you, until tomorrow morning at breakfast. If you don't show, you don't eat."

"Yes, Master." Severus got to his feet, and did as Harry asked him. Harry followed him to the fireplace, but didn't follow him to the house. Severus went quickly to his room, he didn't even notice that Draco was in the living room, on the couch sleeping. Severus screamed in his room, thinking he was the only one in the house.

Draco's eyes opened quickly to the scream. He looked around, and got up. Harry just came through the fireplace. "Hey, baby."

Harry looked at him, almost evilly, then smiled sweetly when he saw it was Draco. "Why are you on the couch? You know my room, isn't locked."

"I know, I meant to wait here to got home, but I guess I fell asleep." Draco said getting up. He looked at Severus's bedroom door. "Is he ok? He came home, and yelled at the top of lungs."

Harry tried his best to look confused. He was always a great liar. "No, but if you want, we can go talk to him."

"Ok, I don't want him hurt... You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"If I did, then I would know why he is upset, right?"

Draco nodded, as he knocked on the door. The heard a THAMP, then the door opened.

"Yes, M-" Severus saw it was Draco, and quickly said, to cover up the "mm" sound he just made. "Yes, my, that fucking hurt!"

"What did?" Draco asked.

"When you knocked on my door, I fell off the bed, Sir."

"Draco. You call me Draco."

"That is not up to me." Severus looked at Harry, "Do I call him Draco, Harry?"

"Yes. If that is what he wants." Harry said calmly.

Severus nodded, "Is there anything..." Severus realized he never bowed. He looked at Harry, who didn't seem to rememeber. He thought of himself safe, but if he asked this qusetion, it would give Harry a hint of what he didn't do. "Do you want something?"

Harry looked at Severus as soon as he asked. Harry but his head down (bowing his head), in hint to show that he caught what Severus didn't do. Harry spoke, "Draco said, when you came home, you screamed. Was anything wrong?"

Severus looked at the two boys. He thought of what to say. "I came into my room, and I am very tried. I fell on my bed, and hit my head on the headboard."

Draco knew Severus was lying to them. Severus moved his left foot ever-so-slightly when he did lie. "You're lying. Tell us what happened, too make you scream."

"I'm not lying to you, Draco. Would I lie to make myself sound like a fool?"

Draco thought about that. "I guess so, since you are." He looked over at Harry, "If you didn't do anything, why is he lying to me?"

"I don't know." Harry said curing himself for letting Severus come home without Harry.

But Harry had to say goodbye to the Weasly's. Harry said to Severus, "What is wrong?"

"N-nothing. I promise, that there is nothing wrong. If that is all you need, I wish you goodnight." Severus said bowing, and closing the door. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, but Draco shrugged it off.

"What did you do?"

"I said I-"

"I know what you said. But you are not telling me the truth. So goddmanit! Tell me!"

Harry looked at the ground, he always gave Draco what he wanted. "I'm not lying, I swear I didn't do anything. I was still gone when he did it, so could I have caused it?"

Draco glared. "Why are you lying? Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Harry shook his head. Draco was shocked, Harry always gave Draco what he wanted, he sighed. "Fine. If you what to be a bastered, go right ahead. If you ever what to be honest with me, you'll know where to find me." Draco said pulling off Harry's ring.

Harry saw this, and flipped. "No! Please, Draco! Please don't go. I did everything for you. Please don't leave." Harry said nearly falling to his knees.

Draco looked at Harry, "If you don't trust me with the truth, why should I trust you? With my heart?"

Harry was taken back on this one. "I... I don't already... have your heart?" Harry said as two tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't go."

"You do, Harry. But if your-"

"Blow job."

"What?" Draco asked, not know what Harry was talking about.

"At the Weasly's. We were playing a game of truth or dare. Fred dare me to try and fuck Severus. So instead, when everyone was gone, he gave me a blow job."

Draco's jaw dropped. "He did what? He...You.. Weasly.." Draco looked at the fireplace, "I'm going to kill that stupid Weasel!" Draco apperated to the Weasly's home. Harry followed soon after. Harry grabbed ahold of Draco's wasit.

"Don't. They're all asleep."

"I'm going to kill that stupid Weasly!" Draco said getting out of Harry's grip. He ran up the stairs, "Fred Weasly!" Draco shouted.

Harry couldn't help feel very embarrassed about his boyfriends actions. "Draco!" Harry said in a harsh whisper, "Stop! Wait til they get u-"

Fred, George, and Ginny came out of there rooms. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to kill your stupid ass!" Draco said as he sent a spell at Fred, causing him to hit the wall.

George ran to his brother.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting in this." Then she went back into her room, waiting on her parents to come down the stairs.

Fred got to his feet. "Get out Malfoy! Get out before I get your daddy to kick... oh wait! There's Harry even better." Fred said looking at Harry, "Get your stupid boyfriend out of here, before I just let my tongue slip of yesturday's mishapp."

Draco looked at Harry, "Please tell me that... didn't happen yesturday too."

"It didn't."

"Good." Draco sent a second spell, Fred just got out the way. "Don't have your wand, Weasly?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came down stairs. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Mrs. Weasly said to her twins.

"Nothing." Fred said.

"Yes, something! You stup-" Harry put is hand over Draco's mouth.

"Don't name call." Harry said calmly, and then whispered, "I'll let go, when you stop screaming like an idiot."

Draco nodded. Harry removed his hand. Mrs. Weasly was shocked, but didn't show it.

"Why is Mr. Malfoy, so upset? Another prank?"

"No, it was nothing." Fred said, really not wanting his mother to know about the dare he gave Harry.

"Like hell it-" Draco started to yell, but stopped when Harry was giving him those "you won't be getting _any_**, **if you keep _that_ up" look. Draco finshed, in a normal tone, "It's not nothing. You dared, **my **boyfrined to fuck his teacher! His TEACHER!"

Harry bit his lips together, he looked at Fred, and pointed to his ring finger. Fred got why Harry had told Draco. He nodded, "Like hell, why would I be so cruel to Harry. That slimy thing!"

George got in here, he didn't see Harry's sign to Fred, he looked right at Draco, "Did he tell you want he did to Snape...errrr- Potter, yesturday?"

"No, he didn't. What happened yesturday?"

Fred tired to hush his brother, as well as Harry...

"He made Severus lick up his shoes on his feet, is what he did."

Draco's jaw dropped slightly. "He.." Draco turned to Harry, "Done. We're done."

Fred looked at George angerly, George didn't like what was happening either. Harry was shocked, "What?"

"Done. I'm not dealing with.. a monster. What you are doing to my uncle, is cruel. I'm not even going to think it's a joke. You think it's funny to do what you do, so you know what? I want no part of it."

"Please, don't go." Harry said grabbing Draco's wrist.

"No, I said it's over. You can take the threat off my dad now." (Lusius to go to Askaban for doing what does. Draco really doesn't want the threat gone.) With that Draco yanked his hand out of Harry's grasp.

"No. It'll s-stay. But if you go, I promise I'll just be a hell of a lot worse to Severus."

Draco glared at Harry, and left. He was gone from Harry forever. Harry couldn't help the tears coming out of his eyes. Harry looked at the woken Weaslys, "I'm sorry for waking you." And with that, Harry was home.

"SEVERUS!"


	4. Lost the Key

Severus was going to be punished. Harry had gotten angry last night, but that was not why Severus was in big trouble now. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I lost it."

Harry looked at him, with eyes that even made Severus feel guilty. Even though he felt bad before hand. "Lost, what?"

"I got to the shop, and bought the stuff. When I was going to the fireplace, they took it. So I didn't actully lose them, Sir."

"Severus what did you lose?"

"30 gallons, a wand, robes, and two books."

"I see. Well, it's not a big deal. I'll just have to go with you next time. You obviously need _protection_, so I'll go with next time. Ok?"

Severus felt like a child and humliated, "Of course, Master. When would you like to go?"

Harry looked at his watch, "We could go now, if you like."

"Yes, Master."

"We'll be going to get the money first. May I have my key?"

Severus gulped, this was what he knew he would be punished for. "They took it, Sir."

Harry glared at Serveus, "And no one helped you? You didn't do anything? It was your wand, and books that you went out to get. So you didn't try to keep them?"

"I did. I tryed, but they had wands, and no one was around. One girl was, but she was age 3 or 4, so I didn't want the four people to do anything."

"Severus, you didn't fight them off? And your telling me, four people, pulled out their wands for books, three robes, and a wand? I know you weren't waving out the key, so how did they even know you had it?"

"I don't know. I guess they were at Gringotts when I was, Master."

"Well, how are we going to get money, Severus?"

Severus looked at the ground, unsure how to answer this qusetion.

"Severus, I asked you a qustion, I want an answer. Or must we go through this again?"

"I'm unsure how we can get in. I think the goblins would know if someone came in with your key, looking unlike you, Master."

"I'm sure they wouldn't. But how do _we_ get in?"

"I'm sure Dum-" Severus stopped talking, realizing that he wouldn't want Dumbledore to know about his mistake. It would be immensly embarrassing. Harry looked at Severus, knowing what he was thinking.

"We'll ask Dumbledore if he can help, but we can just tell _I_ was careless. But do you think he would be able to help?"

"_Professer _Dumbledore, I'm sure will be able to think of something."

Harry nodded, "Is well, we should pack for Hogwarts anyway. Go, I'll go see Dumbledore. When I get back, I want you ready to leave. Robes and everything you are taking packed. If not, then you will be going to Hogwarts with the clothes you are wearing." Harry narrowed his eyes, "And, I'm well aware what Dumbledore is, I don't call him Professer, becuase I don't. So keep that tone to yourself."

"Yes, Master. Do.. nevermind, Master."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted me to pack for you too, but I know you wouldn't like me to touch your things."

"If you are done packing, and I'm not back, then yes. I would like you too, I trust you would damage or steal anything from me."

"Of course not, Master."

"Good. So go."

* * *

Severu went to go pack. Harry went though the fireplace to go Hogwarts. Harry landed in Dumbledore's office. "Professer?"

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore came out from behind the corner. "Can I help you?"

"Well, Sir. What do you do, if your key to Gringots is stolen or lost?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep. Nothing. You can go to Gringots without a key. Tell them who you are, and what vault. They'll have you open your door, if you are not who you say, then you sucked in."

Harry nodded. "Professer, Severus, as you already know, I'm sure. Is a-"

"I know. And I'm glad it was you who bought him."

Harry was slightly taken back on that, but said nothing about it. "Well, you see, the rooms. When we are here, he is in a total differnet part of the castle."

"Do you wish for him to move the Griffendore tower?"

"No! I mean, no. I'm asking if I may move in with him, in the Dungons."

"I"m sure we can do that. But may I ask, is Serverus a slave under a spell, or under the law?"

"Both, Professer. I was angry last night, and put him under the spell. But he still has a mind of his own. He can still tell me what he likes, and so on."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will be sure to get the dungons ready for Severus and you. You need to sign somethings for me."

"Such as...?"

"Permission, for him to teach, and the rights of a teacher here."

Harry took the form, and filled in out quickly. He read fast, it was mostly cheak this and that off. "Here you are, Professer."

Dumbledore looked at the paper, "He can take points from your house?"

"He can, but he won't."

"I see. Well, good day Harry."

"You as well, Professer."

Harry got home, and Severus was packed, as well was Harry. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus bowed his head, "Of course, Master."

Harry smirked, "Go to Hogwarts, and unpack. But first write me a list of what you need or want this year, and I'll go out and get them."

"Thank you, Master."

"List."

"Yes, Master." Severus went, and wrote a quick list. "I wrote them all down, but if you don't wish to ge-"

"If I didn't want to buy them, I wouldn't have asked. Correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Go, Hogwarts."

Severus went though the fireplace to Hogwarts.


	5. Mr Malfoy

Harry came back to Hogwarts, and to the room him and Severus would be living in. "Severus?"

No answer.

"Severus?" Harry called a little louder.

No answer.

"Severus Snape, where are you?" Harry said as he dropped the stuff he bought for Severus in a chair. Harry was about to tell Severus to come, but he was sure if he waited long enough, Severus would come. Harry sat down, and opened one of the books he had bought for Severus.

* * *

"Master?"

Harry looked up from his book, he looked at the clock. Harry had been here for at least two hours. "Grounded."

Severus stood there for a couple seconds, before saying, "Huh?"

"In tr-ou-ble." Harry said slowly.

"Why, Master, what did I do?"

"Where were you?"

"I was helping someone with something, Master. I apolize for not being here when you came."

"Who and what?"

"Must I answer, Master?"

"Yes."

"I was helping out Mr. Malfoy with one his potions."

"If I have to ask you to re-answer me, you're not going to be in a good spot."

"I was helping make Vaturn. (time travel potion) He lost some objects, and he wanted to get them back. I don't know what they were."

"Liar. Something you are telling me is untrue."

Severus bit his lips. Harry glared, "Please, grow up. You and me both know that I won't be all that mad, if you helped him make a potion. But, I'm sure Draco can make a potion by himself."

Severus nodded, "I helped Mr. Malfoy becuase he didn't make it right the first few tries."

Harry nodded, "I don't want you leaving, unless I know where you are, and when you'll be back. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Tomorrow classes start, your stuff is here, if you need anything else, just ask me."

"Yes, Master."

"Talk."

"What?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"I told you everthing. Everything I told you, is the truth."

"Fine. I didn't think I would actully need this. But fine." Harry got up, and pushed Severus in a chair. Severus allowed himself to be pushed, but followed Harry with his eyes. "I ran into John Misheal, today..." Harry started.

Severus gulped. "Really, Master?"

"Yes. I asked how he had so many slaves listen to him. He has enough that he could be over powered... He told me they all wore his mark."

"Mark, Master?"

"Yes, they have a scar on their back. JM, his initials. If they disobey, or try to hamr him, that scar is like your burning alive."

"M-Master.. Please don't. I'll follow the rules. I s-swear I'm not lying. I-I was helping with a potion. W-with Vaturn. I-I swear it."

"I think Draco, is smart enough not to take you without my permission. Right?"

"Yes, Master."

"So, let me ask you again, what where you doing?"

"I was helping with the Vaturn!"

"So if I go ask Draco right now, he'll tell me the same story?"

"No."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"I wasn't with him."

"You just said you were."

"No. I said I was with Mr. Malfoy."

"You s- with WHO!"

"Lucius."

Harry pointed his wand at Severus, "Didn't I already tell you, I don't want you near any Voldermort followers? Didn't I point Malfoy out big time? Didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell did you do it!"

"You are a child. I'm greatful that you are willing to do so much for me, but _you do not_, run my life."

Harry glared, "Cructio."

Severus fell to the ground, and squimed at the pain. "Stop!" Severus manged to yell horsely. "Pppllllease!"

Harry lifted the curse, "I mean it. I don't want you to be involed with any deatheaters. At all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...Master."

"Good. Go to your room. Go to bed. And do not come out till breasfeat tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." Severus got to his feet and headed to the bed room.

"Severus."

"Yes, Master?" Severus said turing back slowly.

"I think you'll have to re-earn your reward."

Severus glared. "Fine."

"Tone."

"I apolize."

"Room, bed, go."

Severus went to his room without another word.

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up. He looked around the room, thinking of the night before. _What are you taking about? He does control your life. From here on out, you are a slave. _

Severus sighed, and got out of bed. He got dressed and hoped that Harry wasn't awake yet. Severus went out. "Classes are today..." He mumbled to himself. He saw Harry was already awake. _Damn.. _"Good morning, Master."

"You have no classes today, but good afternoon."

"Why no classes, Master?"

"I told them that you would be out today."

"Why?"

"One, you needed sleep, and wouldn't wake up. And two, I just didn't want a potions class today."

"Well, I guess that is a good enough reason as any."

"Damn right. Draco was pissed. But whatever."

"May I go see him?"

"Draco?"

"Yes, please, Master?"

"Go ahead. Don't go near his dad. In fact, I'll bring him here."

"Will he let you near him? Not to be rude, Master."

"He has no choice."

"Wh-" Severus started, but Harry was already gone.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you? You knew what you were suppose to do! And you blew it!" **Smack!**

Harry cringed. "Lucius! Sit that ass of yours down! Now!"

Lucius and Draco both truned their heads to see Harry. Draco had a lot of marks on his face. Harry glared at Lucius, "I said sit!"

Lucius sat down, and put his head in his hands. Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at Harry with greatful eyes. "I'm sorry. I was mad that night..."

Harry waited, "You want this back then?" Harry held out Dracos' ring.

Draco nodded, "I'm really sorry, I was just really pissed at Weasly that night, and I couldn't do anything... I'm sorry."

Harry smiled, and slid the ring back on Draco's finger. "Severus wants to see you. I came here to get you. But I guess I'm needed for more then just that." Harry turned to Lucius, "Stay away from Severus. I don't want you around him."

Lucius looked like he was going to argue, but sighed instead. "Yes, Sir."

"If I found you are seeing him, you'll be punished as much as him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, last but not least." Harry punched Lucius in the face. Harry couldn't help the enjoyment he felt has that anger flashed across Lucius's face. Harry loved that Lucius could do nothing in return against him, he hated that he felt this way...but still he felt good. "Don't you dare touch Draco again. Got it?"

"Y-yes, S-sir."


	6. Bringing Draco Back

Harry had been in conrtol of the Malfoy family ever since he had started going out with Draco. Harry had caught the Dark Mark on Lucius, and Lucius had been turned in. Then Lucius had been sentenced to house arrest, but Harry had pushed it farthur. Soon Lucius as well, had been talking orders from Harry, so that Harry wouldn't tell him to the Minstry for the other crimes he had seen him do or just knowing he had done. Lucius refused to go back to Askaban.

"Master?" Severus greeted when Harry came through the fireplace and stood up from the chair he had been in.

"Draco is here." Harry said, stepping aside letting Draco through the floo. Harry had clean them both up with a spell, and they both sat on the couch.

"Hello, Draco." Severus bowed, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, nothing. You wanted to see me?"

"No. I wanted you to be here, and not with your father."

Draco nodded. "Harry healed the marks."

"That's good." Severus had just caught that Draco was going along with Severus bowing, and acting as a slave. "I hope they weren't to bad."

"Not really."

Harry looked at Severus with a small glare. Severus had known what had been going on at the Malfoys...but did nothing? But Harry smiled towards Draco so that he didn't see the glare he had orignally. "Sure you don't want anything?" He asked Draco, then kissed his head.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Back together then?"

"What was the first hint?" Draco asked playfully.

Severus rolled his eyes, and Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Severus looked at the ground with a smile, "Oops?"

"Opps my ass."

"Harry! Please! Honsently! Not every thing he does!"

"I didn't do anything..." Harry said looking at the ground himself.

"Can you.. be nice maybe?"

"You can't be nice to Ron or Hermoine."

"I don't have all conrtol of what they do!"

"If you did, you wouldn't be nice about it."

"Harry... just please? Nice?" Draco said knowing he had a point.

"I'll try, but I don't want you telling me what to do when I do something. Ok?"

"Fine."

Draco glared at Harry, "I know you don't want to tell me, but, what has Harry done for the past... day, I've been gone?"

Severus rolled his eyes up, pretending to think. Harry glared, waiting. Severus was only thinking of if he should say nothing, or not. "Nothing. He didn't do anything. Well, accept one curse when I was helping your dad."

Draco looked at Harry, "What curse was it?"

Harry thought, "It depends... how pissed are you going to get?"

"That depends on the curse."

"It was a curse he could handle, and I stopped it when he asked me too."

Draco glared, "You're pissing me off by not telling me."

"I used the crutiartis curse."

"The what?"

"I stopped when he asked me to.."

"You still did it! Why the hell would you do th-"

"I don't need him around your father, Draco! I don't want him around any other deatheaters at that matter!"

Draco froze for a second, "What about me? I didn't get the mark, but you knew I used to look at Voldermort, the Lucius does. And DO NOT call that mad man, my father, Harry Potter! I love you, but I just might kill you for that."

Harry smiled, "I know, and I don't care. I know you changed. I know that your father won't. Severus, is going to learn to stay away from them."

"May I cut in?" Severus asked, "Can we think that maybe, after saving your life a couple times, from Voldermort, I might be the side of the light?"

"I never said you weren't." Harry said smoothly. "I just said, I don't want you around them. I'm not taking chances, as close as you are now, to me, and my family is all."

"You think I'm going to somehow, get them away from you and to Voldermort, without being caught?"

Harry smiled, "Severus, the more and more you talk, the more and more ideas you give me."

"Oh really?" Draco asked, "Like what?"

"Like a initials." Harry said to Draco, but looking at Severus.

Severus swallowed and nodded. "Well, I think it's time for me to be quiet..."

"I think so too." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco shook his head, and looked at Severus, "Do I want to know?"

"No." Severus and Harry said the same time.

"Ok then. You have classes tomorrow right?" Draco said throwing a look at Harry.

"He should, I just thought sleep would do him good."

Draco looked at Severus, while Severus looked at Harry. "Thank you for the things you gave me last night."

"Your welcome. I got you a account at Gringotts, all of your money you can put there, _but _there's no key, since you can bearly keep track of one for about an hour."

Severus nodded, "Then how do I get in?"

"If I'm there with you."

"I see. That's fair."

"Glad you think so."

* * *

That night Harry and Draco were on the couch, and Severus was on the floor reading. Harry got an idea. Harry noted that he was spooning Draco already, he moved his hand down Draco's side, getting a gasp. "Stop." Draco told him blushing.

Harry did the same thing to Draco's leg, and Draco let out a light giggle. Severus looked up at them both, Draco blushed, and Harry smirked at Draco. Severus shook his head, and went back to reading. Harry pinched Draco's ass, and recvied a yelp. Draco fell off the couch, and on to Severus. "Ouch."

"Ouch is right. Get off me, stupid boy."

"Severus..." Harry warned.

"Ok, stupid boy**s**"

"Hey!" Draco pouted, "I didn't do anything!"

Harry laughed at pulled Draco onto the couch. "Yes you did. You fell off."

"You touched my ass!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And now, that's a bad thing? Sorry."

"But.. That... Not.. Ugh! I hate you." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Fine." Harry pinned Draco to the couch. "Say you love me, or else."

"Or else what?"

Harry smirked. He tickled up Draco's sides and then down again. Draco squirmed, and bit his lip to keep in giggles. "Stt-aaa-ppp!"

"Say it." Harry said as he tickled fathur down. "If I'm right, your highly ticklish on your thighs...?"

Draco bit his lips together, as Harry tickled right above Draco's knees, and then going back up to his stomach. "Stop!" Laugh.. "Harry!" Laugh... "Fine!"

Harry stopped. "Fine?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said, I love you." Draco said a little bit louder.

"What?"

"I love you goddamn it!" Draco yelled, before giggling again.

"I thought so. Want to go to bed...?"

"Bed, as sleep? Yes. Bed as in sex, Yes."

Severus rolled his eyes, "May I be dismissed?"

"Yes." Harry said without looking at Severus.


	7. The Collar

"Mr. Malfoy, please move to a different desk."

Draco looked away from Harry, "Why?"

"You aren't getting your work done, please move."

Harry could see Severus was trying not to metion him. He rolled his eyes, and let Draco handle this.

"My potion is nearly done. It says that it need to sit, for a full eight mintues."

"Draco Malfoy, you have been messing around, with -" Severus stopped, _What do I call him again?_

"Fine." Draco grabbed his things and moved to a different seat.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Severus, that's one, on stupidity."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He went back to teaching, sueccfully without a eye roll.

Harry added his last ingredient, but there was more to put in the potion in the book. "Uh-oh.." **BOOM!**

"Can't you mange to something right?" Severus yelled as he waved the potion away.

Harry glared, "That's two, Severus."

Severus glared right back. "Get back to work, and please don't blow it up."

Harry rolled his head over to Draco, who said, "That's three."

Severus turned to Draco, sighed, and went back to checking students potions.

"Mr. Longbottom, try to use the pentles, they need to be before the firefur." Severus told Nevile, as politely as he could.

Harry smiled, _Good job. _

Draco sighed, _Thank god!_

"Mrs. Granger, please help Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes, Professer." Hermoine went to go help Nevile.

Hermoine glared at Harry for a second, but then turned to Nevile.

Harry sighed, "Whatever." He said under his breath.

Severus stood over Harry's desk, "Don't start with the Sullus, start with the mickymic. It needs to end with the Dana Drife."

Harry nodded as he did as Severus said. They both jumped when Hemoine screamed, "No Nevile!"

**BOOM!**

"Mr. Longbottom! Is there any potion you can't blow up? You even had help! To tell you what to do, and you still fail! G-"

"Severus! That is it!" Harry stood up, he went over to Severus, grabbed a fist full of his hair, and pulled forward, so it as if Severus was in a bow. "You can apologize to Nevile, then you come with me."

Severus grabbed Harry, and pulled him forward so Harry was now in front of him. "Don't you dare, Mr. Potter. I teach, you learn."

Harry smirked, "You choose the collar then?"

Everyone was no looking from Harry to Severus, Severus glared. "It will do no-"

"Dolorum Maxi."

Severus's head went back in the pain shooting through his body, _The crutiartis curse is more mercyful. _Severus fell to the ground in the pain, Harry stood there ignoring Hermoine's yells. After two minutes, Harry spoke. "Do you want me to end it?"

Severus couldn't even nod.

"If I lift it, you will behave."

Severus would have nodded, or spoke but he couldn't do anything but yell.

"Nectomus Alius."

The burning pain, came to a slow, and Severus came to his breath. "I apolize - Longbottom, f-f-for my ruden-n-ness." Severus stuttered out.

Harry nodded, "Good, dissmiss the class."

"C-c-class disssmissed." Severus was still trying to control his voice.

The class left quickly, Ron had to drag Hermoine out. Draco stayed. Harry turned to Draco, "I warned him, before we got to class, and when we got here. I told him t-"

"I know." Draco cut him off, he looked at his godfather. "Are you going to be ok? And yes, this would the time to yell at the top of your lungs. At me or at Harry, nothing bad will come of it."

Severus nodded his head, "I'm f-fine."

"You're speaking differently."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for that. It would be better if you sorry for the way you treat your students." Harry cut in. "I told you, it was me or the collar. I told you what the initicals did. The collar is only half that power."

"Shouldn't it b-be outlawed?" Severus asked himself as quietly as possible. Harry heard outlaw.

"It is outlawed to use on free people. To a slave, it is not."

Severus nodded, then quickly said, "Yes, Master."

"You don't have to speak as of right now."

"Master? May I ask, what was your puinshment?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I was going to have you apologize , and then take you to the hall way."

"And..?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "And nothing. But now, you will have to deal with something. I'm sure you don't want to go through... that again. Right?"

"No! No, I don't!"

"Ok. If I were you, I'd go with Harry's... punishment."

Severus nodded, "I think so to. I'll just have to try to go without warnings."

Harry smiled, "That should help."

* * *

Severus was done with his classes, and dinner was over. He was in the dungons and was relaxing for the moment. Harry was in the Slythrin common room with Draco.

Severus got an idea, he didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot. Severus went into the bathroom, and locked the door. This much Harry had given him. If the door was locked, 'aloamora' wouldn't unlock it. Severus tried to see if it would work, "Laxus."

The collar didn't do what Severus had hoped. He wanted to come off, but instead, he felt the same pain as before. Only worse and Harry wasn't here to end it.


	8. Collar Mishap

Harry kissed Draco, and then something, startlying went through Harry's body. Harry shivered. Draco looked at him, "What wrong?"

"I think Severus deicded to be plain stupid."

"What?"

"I mean, he's trying to take off the collar." Harry stood up, "Come on, before he kills himself."

"You said it couldn't do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and started out of the room, Draco right beside him. "It can't, but it an make him wish for death. He even said he would rather have the Curtiartis Curse. Remember?"

Draco nodded, "Why are you walking so damn slow!?"

"If he has to suffer for a little bit, he won't try again."

"So!"

"Draco, his chambers are in the dungons, just as we are. It takes about a mintue to get there. I gave him two this afternoon. So, he can wait."

"Harry!"

"Draco!" Harry mimcked.

"Now's not the time for playing games."

"Now's not the time for playing games."

"Not cute."

"Not cute."

"Not funny."

"Not funny." Harry smiled, knowing Draco would be laughing soon.

"Stop that." Draco said, not wanting to laugh at Harry's imaturity.

"Stop that."

"Fine, but I'm going."

Harry sighed, "And do what? I'm the only one in the world that can stop it."

"Please, Harry. I think he's had enough by now."

Harry stood, and stopped walking. "Well, let me think about it...."

"Harry!"

"Fine. I think I could go see him now." Harry ran ahead, and got to the chambers. He went inside, "Severus?!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, the collar would have told me if he didn't listen to my order. I told him to stay here."

"Are you sure that's not what it told you before."

"Yes, I would have seen where he was, and where he was trying to go."

"Oh. Then where is he?"

"The bathroom." Harry said going towards the bathroom. "Severus?!"

Yell of pain.

"He's in there..." Harry tried to open the door. "And he locked the door." Harry sighed, "Maligus Moni."

Yelling stopped. Harry waited, "I don't know if your ok, but open the damn door!"

___________

Severus heard Harry, "Severus?!"

Severus yelled louder, then he thought he was even able to. The collar made it hurt worse, when Harry called him.

Harry spoke some more, but Severus didn't know what he was saying, he was yelling to loud. Then the pain stopped. Severus fell to the ground, in pain. "Thank you, Master." More pain left him. He was still swore, it felt like. And sweating, out of breath, shaking, and watery eyes.

"I don't know if your ok, but open the damn door!"

Severus struggled to his knees, but he unlocked the door. He didn't have to open it. Harry open the door, slowly. Severus spoke, "S-sorry, M-m-m-aster. P-please, not a-ag-ag-ain. I'll b-b-bhave. I swea-r-r to be g-good." Severus was angry that he couldn't speak right. "Not a-ag-ain. Please..."


	9. John Misheal

Harry and Draco got Severus into bed, and Harry asked for a word alone with Severus. Draco starred for a second before leaving the room. "What were you trying to do?" Harry finally to Severus.

"I was trying to make myself suffer, Potter." Severus snapped sarcastically. The collar tightened and Severus choaked.

Harry looked at him for a second, "Since you decieded to make a really stupid mistake, the collar will punish you, without my say so. It will go like that for a day. A whole 24 hours, and then I will have my say so again. So, unless you want that, to act on it's own...fucking behave!"

"Get the hell away from me, Potter!" Severus yelled, as the collar let a sharp pain go through Severus' body, but not like before. It was not as bad as before.

"You know what? Fine! You don't me around, then fuck it! I'll just let John have you! God! I bet you'll have loads of fun with him!" and with that Harry went through the fireplace. "John Misheal's home." and Harry was gone, along with the green flames.

Draco came into the room, saw Harry was gone, and Severus face printed with fear. "No, no, no. Please, Draco, don't let him.." Severus pleaded.

"Don't let him what?" Draco said coming to the bed, but looking at the fireplace.

"Give me... sell.. Mr. Misheal.." Severus whimpered out.

Draco looked at his godfather, he hated seeing him like this. This was the man that so many feared, looked up to, and held so much pride. Seeing him break before Draco's eyes...was unbelievable.

"He wouldn't." Draco said to himself under his breath. "I won't let him. I promise."

Severus still looked worried, he ran to the fireplace. "John Misheal's home."

"I can't take any more! Take him! You sa-" Harry's yelling was cut off, by Severus.

"Please, I beg, don't. Please..." Severus bowed to his knees. _I've now lost all my dignity. Please don't let me get punished for this too..._ "Please, I swear to be good, I won't be rude, I won't do anything with the marks you put on me. Just please... Don't give me up. Please!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, and said, "Say, 'hello, Mr. Misheal."'

Severus looked at Mr. Misheal, "Hello, Mr. Misheal."

"Hello," Mr. Misheal truned to Harry, "Are you sure you want to sell him?"

"I.." Harry looked down at Severus, who pleading with his eyes. "I think one more chance will do." Harry ignored Severus sigh of relief. "And then, if that one more chance is broke, then you can have him."

"Ok, then. Would you like something to drink?" Mr. Misheal looked at Severus, Harry sipped his own drink.

"He's fine. But if he wants something to drink..." Harry titled his own glass to Severus's lips. Severus taking Harry to a bit of a shock, Severus drank the cold water from the glass. Harry took the glass from Severus' lips, and Severus gave a slight whimper. Harry looked at him for a couple seconds _what the hell?_

"I don't see the problem, he acts fine to me. Drinking from your hand, begging, what else are you looking for?" Mr. Misheal smirked at Severus, his eyes scanning over him.

"He was not like this before. He was rude, he didn't listen, and..." Harry put the class down. "Severus, show Mr. Misheal, what you had suffered twice today."

Severus looked at Harry, but did as he asked. He unbottoned the top of his shirt, and showed the collar to Mr. Misheal. "You gave him that thing? Why?It is so... _weak._"

Severus' eyes went big, _weak?_ Harry laughed at Severus' look, "It's enough for him. But I don't think an _ok_ scare is enough. Severus hold out your arm."

Severus looked at Harry, _what? Please don't... _Severus held his arm out to Harry anyway. Harry said a spell, and black ink traced itself over Severus skin. The mark showed "HJP" in large black cursive letters. Severus could see this, but he didn't feel it.

"Roll over." Harry said with a smirk.

Severus rolled over, not wanting to fight the mark Harry had just put on him. Harry looked at Mr. Misheal as he spoke, "Now that my friend, isn't at all, in the slightest, weak. Good luck to you, Severus." Mr. Misheal winked.

Well, at least he didn't call me slave.

Severus crawled back over to Harry, "Master, Draco is going to worry."

_And I really want to fucking leave..._

Harry gave a confused look, smiled, then nodded, "Well, in that case, I should go. Draco is a bitch when he's pissed..." Harry started to walk to the fire place, but when he got in, he ran into something...

"The _bitch _is alreay pissed." Draco said, as and Harry went back to Hogwarts. Severus flooed right behind them.

"Roll over." Draco said.

Harry did. He crawled back over to Draco.

"I can't beilve you did this to him. And you called me a _bitch_!"

"Sorry. I was pissed, and if that's what is takes, I'll do it."

Severus watched this show, on his bed. He said nothing, on how Draco was acting... or Harry. He wanted to tell Draco to leave Master be. But he knew that would get his mark going, and then Harry would be pissed.. He had heard Draco apper at Mr. Misheal's house, when Severus was in the middle of rolling over.

"I... god Harry."

"What? Is something else you want, Draco? Cause if you haven't noticed, you get whatever you want. Me, your mother, Lucius. Is something else that you don't have?"

Draco was taken back for a second, but sighed. "I just want him free, Harry."

"Well, I can't give you that."

"You would't if you could either, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't."

Draco sighed, "I hate you."

"Fine." Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, "hate me. I love you though."

Draco looked at Severus, who nodded, and Draco kiss Harry, "I love you too. You just make me really hate you at times."

"I don't hate you. I get mad, but I never hate you."

Severus rolled his eyes and he thanked god, that Harry didn't see him.

I did. I did see, but it's fine. I'm in the middle of something.

Huh? Po- Master?

I can talk you through your mind, through the mark. I can see into your mind as well.

Ohhh.. SHIT!

.."


	10. Strike Three and You Blow

Severus awoke the next day to Harry waking him up, "Get up, Severus. Now."

Severus got out of bed, not going to fight his Master. He got dressed and went down to his classroom. He taught his first class, thank god no one expoled anything. Next was his Master's class. _Shit! _

Harry was on of the last people to be seated. Severus bowed to his Master, and Draco. They nodded. Severus went on to teaching his class. "I _need _you all, to stay on topic. I can't have anymore expltions."

"So you don't get punished?" Some Griffendore boy named, Jones, asked, smirking. And few laughed.

Severus hung his head, and looked over at Potter, who said, "A week's dention, and 50 points. I can't belive I had to take points from my own house..."

Severus smiled, and went back to his teaching. Jones seemed to have been shocked, but that faded quickly. He smirked and Severus caught it, but Harry did not. Jones went back to his potion, and only seconds later did it go everywhere. It exploded! Severus was bright red, "Clean up your mess, and start over."

"Severus..." Harry said without looking away from his potion.

Severus sighed, and cleaned up the mess with a spell. Ron sighed, _He must have earned his wand somehow...? _

"Start over. If you need help, ask." Severus said looking at him, but speaking to the whole class. He didn't want to go out on anyone. Not after last night. Severus went around the class room, checking potions. "Your potion, when done, should be a lime green."

"Professer?"

Severus didn't even look at the person who spoke, "You will raise your hand, when speaking in my class." Severus didn't even pay attention to who it was by the voice.

Severus turned around to see, Harry's hand in the air and everyone looking at Severus. "Oh."

Harry waited to be called on, while Draco rolled his eyes, "You're a pain in the ass."

Harry nodded, and Severus sighed. "Yes... Master?" Severus said master quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't make him say it again.

"Do you h-"

**BOOM! **

Jones jumped from his seat, "I didn't do that.."

"Jones! Out of my class r-"

"That's one." Harry spoke.

"He did that purpose, Potter!" Severus yelled, and his mark made him cringe. It didn't hurt to much, it needed Harry's consent. It would only do without Harry's saying, if Severus was going to kill him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and looked over at a dumbfounded, shivering, boy. "I'm sure he did, and that's three."

_How from one to three? _Severus's mouth opened then, shut again.

"One for you rudness for Jones messing up, two for yelling at _ME, _and three for calling me Potter."

_Severus.. stay calm.. stay calm.. _Severus told himself. Severus cleaned up Jones's mess, with yet, another spell. "Please, Jones. Ask me, or a student for help." Severus said really hoping that there would be no more mess ups.

Severus realized, that class was only five mintues from being over. _Five mintues.. please not another boom..._

Jones got up and went over to Hermoine, "Help me?"

"I better, before you get killed..."

Jones walked right by Nevile's desk, and knocked over his potion. Nevile tired to catch the the culderen, but it fell. Nevile had his hands over the desk, looking like he pushed it off.

"Merlin's beard! Can't you go one class with out dropping or exploding something?" Severus yelled. "Class dismissed! Everyone out!"

"No. Everyone wait." Harry spoke.

Every packed up their things, but stayed seated. "Seveus..." Harry's stren voice carrying through the classes ears.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'll be punished for it."

"And now, class is dismissed. Nevile, stay."

Everyone left the class room, Draco, Harry, Nevile, and Severus were the only ones left.

"Severus, I think it's only fair, that Nevile, gets to punish you."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Harry looked over at Nevile, and whispered something to him. Nevile raised his eyebrows, and smirked. "I'm able to do that?"

"Yep. I didn't think you'd want to.."

"I don't, but that would be... even..."

"Better."

Nevile truned to Severus, "On your knees."

Draco looked at Harry, Harry mouthed what Nevil was going to do. Draco glared, and left the room.

Harry shook his head, knowing he would just make it up to Draco later.

Severus went on his knees, in front of Nevile. "Suck me off."

Severus looked over at Harry, "No." He said strenly.

"Collar." The careless smirk on Harry made Severus's stomach do flips.

"No." Severus spoke with less venom.

"The Mark." Harry then glared at Severus, he didn't like having to fight.

Severus frowned and sighed, "Yes, Master." He took Nevile's trousers, and undid them. Severus slowly slid the cock into his mouth, his face red with humilation. He began to suck and move his tongue going around the head. Severus, reached up with his hand, and started to stroke Nevile's cock. He just wanted him to cum, so he could stop this. He fingured this boy, not being so expeicance that he would cum soon.

Nevile thrusted into Severus's warm mouth. He moaned, and thursted harder. Severus tried not to gag, that wouldn't please anyone. "I'm gonna.."

Harry nodded, "Swallow Severus." and Severus shallowed. He took, and cleaned off Nevile's cock.

Nevile re-did his trousers. "Wow..."

Harry smirked, and Severus groaned. "Severus, thank Nevile, for letting you such a thing to him."

_Thank him? He let me? You made me! _"Thank you, Sir. That was more then I deserve."

Harry glared at Severus's thoughts, but waited for Nevile to be fully out of the room. "You think you deserve, differently? I made you, yes. Tell me, what do you rather have? Pain or humiliation?"

_Not pain..._

"Good. Then we're on the same page."


	11. Tears and A Leave

Severus sat on the floor, next to his master's feet. Draco and Harry were... well, making-out on the couch.

Severus was reading, and was trying to ignore the sounds, but then he heard his name being called. "Severus! Answer him, please?"

"Sorry, Master?" Severus said startled, now looking at the two boys.

"Draco asked you a qusetion, answer him." Harry said more calmly.

Severus looked over at Draco, "I'm sorry, will you please ask again? I wasn't paying attention, like I should have been, Sir."

"I asked, do you plan on getting a love life any time soon?"

"Am I needed to?" Severus asked in a snarl.

"Severus!" Harry snapped angerly.

"I apolize, Master." Severus forced him to say, "I don't have a wish for a love life, Sir."

"Why not?" Draco tried to speak more calmly. He was only choosing to have this conversation now, becuase he felt un-right doing this with Harry... while Severus sat there.

"I do not wish to have children who would be enslaved, Draco!"

"Severus!"

Severus sighed, and looked down, "May I be dissmissed?"

"No! Did you not learn anything in class today?"

"I did, Master."

"Then why am I seeing, what I am?"

"I'm being stupid and careless, with my tongue."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Last warning, then you are going to pay for it before class on thursday."

"Not tomorrow?"

"I do not have potions tomorrow... but.. I could always use the great hall.."

Draco glared at Harry, "Don't. If you want to punish him...fine! But it doesn't have to be with a crowd!"

"Dragon... stop."

"Harry, don't."

"Draco, it's up to Master, what he wishes to do with me." Severus said to settle the pain of his mark. The one that replaced Voldermort's dark mark.

"I will not let it happen." Draco told Severus.

"Draco, you have no choice."

Draco truned to Harry, and punched him right in the face. Harry went right to the couch, covering his cheek in shock. Severus was shocked as well. "Are you happy now? He's all for whatever you want to do! You stupid bastered!" Draco pinned Harry down on the couch.

"Draco! Get off me!" Draco started punching Harry where ever he could. His face, his stomach, and his chest.

"Dra.." Harry tried to say, but another punch went to his face. "Severus don't move!"

Severus had started to move to get Draco off Harry, till Harry had ordered him not too. "But Master.."

Draco stopped. He looked at Harry, who was covered in blood. Broken nose, broken glasses (not the glass), and a bloody mouth. Harry spoke, "Are you.. ok, Draco? I didn't.. mean to make you.. so mad.." Harry said trying to breathe.

Draco dropped his jaw, Harry still wasn't mad? "I hate you." Draco let out what sounded like a sob, "I hate that you love what you're doing to him!"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, but are _you _going to be ok though?"

"Am **I **going to be ok? I'm fine... You're covered in blood!"

Harry nodded. "Get off me."

"If I leave you, you'll be worse.. if I don't leave, I get to watch you do the things you do."

Harry stared at Draco for a couple seconds. "You want to leave that badly? Go. Nothing will change. I'll give you that much, I'm not going to get any worse."

"Harry... I just can't.."

"Just.. leave."

"You're covered in blood, and you told Severus not to move."

"Leave. Get out. Now." Harry glared.

Draco looked at Severus, then back to Harry, "Fine." Draco got off Harry, and left the chambers.

"He's not coming back this time." Harry said to himself, then standing slowly he said a spell to clean off the blood and fix his glasses.

Severus didn't say anything.

"I'm not letting Lucius near him."

Severus still said nothing.

Harry grinned. "Lucius... he likes you, doens't he?"

Severus looked at Harry shocked, "Huh?"

"He likes you, doesn't he?"

"Why would you say that?" Severus said looking at the ground.

"Well... his face and yours, when I said you couldn't see each other."

Severus looked at the ground blushing.

"Your blushing..."

Deeper blush.

"And of course your always thinking about him..."

_I am not! _

"Yes you are." Harry walked over to Severus. "This is what is going through your mind."

Harry slid off Severus's robe, and slid off his own. Severus tensed. "Master?"

"Shhh.. Lay on the couch."

"But, Master.. I'm your sla-"

"Lay on the couch." Harry said again, in his calm voice.

Severus laid down. "Master, why are you doing this?"

Harry was already sitting on Severus's wasit, when Severus spoke. The smiling face turned to a frown. "I... Nothing." Harry got off Severus, "Go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Mast-"

"Bed. Now." He stern voice was no longer there.

"Yes, Master." Severus got off the couch, and went to his room. He got dressed, and brushed his teeth. When he opened the door to go back and say goodnight to his Master, he was shocked at what he saw. Harry was on the couch, with knees to his chest... crying.

"No one. No one." Harry said to himself in a small whisper. "No one would want to keep the stupid _boy who lived_. Kill him! He is nothing... Lock him in the stairs! Throw him to the side! He's nothing.. nothing... Draco..." Harry then looked at the chamber doors, as if Draco were to walk in through them.

Severus watch Harry cry, and talk. He didn't move to go to him, he hated the boy for everything. _But lock him in the stairs? What was that about? And no one? Every one w-... Draco left.. Severus pushed him away... the boy still has his friends.. right?_


	12. A Kiss

Severus awoke realizing he was in his bed, _when did I get to bed?_ He got up, and got dressed. He walked into the chambers sitting room and saw that Harry wasn't awake yet. Severus went to his Master's room and went in. Knowing he shouldn't be in there without permission, he kneeled by his Master's bed. "Master, you should wake. You have classes." Severus shook his master's arm slightly.

Harry's eyes began to opened, "Severus!" He yelled startled. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

Severus nodded, "Yes Master. I was just waking you, you have classes."

Harry got up, and looked at the clock and groaned. "Get out. I'll get dressed, I'll meet you at breaksfeast." Harry then layed back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Master... Master?"

"What Severus?" Harry replied annoyed.

"Am I to be punished today? In the great hall?"

"Why would you be?" Harry asked confused, opening his eyes.

"I didn't listen to you last night, and I went in your room this morning..."

Harry nodded and got of his bed. He started to get dressed even though Severus was still in the room. Severus blushed and turned away. Harry laughed at that, "I didn't give you permission to turn away."

Severus blushed, and turned back to Harry, "I didn't know that was needed, I'm sorry, Master."

Harry nodded. "I will think about it... If I do punish you in the great hall, what do think I would do?"

"That is your choose, Master." _I'm not going to give you ideas to punish me with. _

"I will think about it then... Go to breaksfeast. I'll be there in moment."

Severus nodded, "Yes Master."

Severus sat at the staff table, waiting for his- Har- Potter to come. He wouldn't eat, one he didn't know if it would be a god idea, if Harry was going to punish him. And two, because he was no longer hungery.

Harry came into the Great Hall, and walked to his table. Harry didn't eat. He looked up at Severus, who was staring at his food and pushing around his food, not wanting to look at his Master. Harry tapped his own arm three times with his wand.

Severus looked up at his Master, with pleading eyes when he felt his own mark only tingle. Harry smiled and fingered him over. Severus shallowed, and got up from his seat, and walked down to his Master. "Yes, Master?"

_Beg to kiss me._

_What?_

Harry raised his eyebrows, _Do you want to use the collar? Or the mark?_

_No..._

_Then do as I asked. _

Severus bowed his head, feeling the blush come to his cheeks, "Master, may I ask of you, before I go to my classes, a kiss?"

Harry looked as of he was thinking, "And why would I give you that?" Harry said as if this was a normal conversation.

_Yes... why would I want that? _Severus smiled, "Master, please? I was rude, and didn't treat you as I should have. May I kiss you, to make up for it?"

Harry stood up and turned to Seveus, "Fine."

Everyone in the room, was now staring at Seveus and Harry.

Draco was glaring, he got up and walked over to Harry and kissed him. When he pulled away, he whispered, "You said you wouldn't get worse..."

"I had him ask me to kiss me."

"You made him!" Draco yelled without trying.

Severus blushed deeper, "Draco... please, stop."

Draco turned to Severus, surprised. "Do you really want to?"

"I wouldn't have asked, if I did not..."

"You.. You.. Wanted to?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. But I don't know if it will happen now..."

"I thought.."

"Well, you didn't think all the way through."

"Oh. Ok. Fine. If you want to, I'm sorry I stepped in the way." Draco stepped around Severus, and out of the great hall.

Severus looked at Harry, "Master, I didn't ask h-"

"I know. If you did, I'm sure I would know." Harry put his hand on the back of Severus's head, and frenched his teacher.

Severus melted. He battled his tongue to Harry's, but never took over for domatince. Harry stepped away, and looked at Severus's face for a moment, Severus blushed. "I must get ready for my classes, Master. May I go?"

Harry nodded. And just before Severus left the greast hall, he heard Harry'd voice, _I saw that blush. _


	13. The Deal

Harry went down to the chambers after dinner. He went up to Severus, "Hey, I want to talk to you."

"You didn't do enough, Master?" Severus asked playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oook. Whatever. I was only going to help you. But if you want to ac-"

"I'll be good." Severus said quickly, wanting to know what Harry wanted.

Harry smirked, "I want to make you a deal."

"Master?"

"You can play the role of my boyfriend or my slave."

Severus nodded, even though he was confused. "Master, tha-"

"Not. So. Fast. There is something I want of you though."

"Of course, Master. What is it?" _Boyfriend? _

Harry pulled out a book, and handed in to Severus. Severus nearly dropped the book, as soon as he looked at it.

"You do this for me, and act as my boyfriend, I won't treat you as a slave. You don't, or stop acting as by boyfriend, the deal is off. Got that?"

"M-Master? Do you really..?"

Harry nodded. "Think about it. I want an answer by tomorrow. If I wait longer, I'll see what I can do about that."

"Y-yes, Master. I'll do it."

"You don't want to think about it?"

"No. If I think about it, my answer will not change. So cast the spell."

"I'l do it after the war with Voldermort. After that, then I'll cast the spell."

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you Severus." Harry kissed Severus's lips. Severus leaned into the kiss.

"I'd french you, but I'm not going to force anymo-"

"Please?"

"You sure? Are you sure you don't want at least think about it?"

"I'm sure, no thinking."

"Alright. Goodnight, Sev."

"Master?"

"If I tell you to do something, I'm not ordering you too... But just to drop the ball on this, I'm not the girl. I'm the domiate one."

"Not to be rude, but _duh._"

Harry laughed, and went to bed in his room.

Severus looked at the book Harry gave him. Male Pregnecy's


End file.
